


the party had just begun

by sevensevan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Daisy and Elena go as Romeo and Juliet for Halloween, because when your species have a mythical centuries-old blood feud, why not have a little fun with it?





	the party had just begun

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr. prompt from @waverly-earp: vampire and werewolf dating and dressing up as romeo and juliet while everyone else groans because that feud between their species is just made up and they won’t stop overacting it + daisy/elena. i realize that no one else cares about this ship but i'm gonna fucking ship it, damn it. title from the monster mash because fuck you that's why

“Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and—“

“Oh God, shut _up_.”

“—if thou wilt not—“ Jemma shoves Daisy in the shoulder, and Daisy pretends to stumble back a step, pressing the hand not occupied with her punch to her chest in mock offense.

“Lay a hand on my fair Juliet again and I’ll run thee through with my blade,” Elena says, waving her plastic sword threateningly.

“Do it,” Jemma says, rolling her eyes. “ _Please_ kill me.”

“I will slay thee for—“ Elena gets interrupted by Daisy kissing her cheek. Daisy pulls back, grinning, and Elena blinks at her, whatever she was saying totally gone.

“I think it’s cute,” Bobbi says from beside Jemma.

“Of course you do.” Jemma glares at Bobbi. Bobbi just smiles, throwing an arm around Jemma’s shoulders and pulling her closer. “The werewolf-vampire feud isn’t even _real_! Humans made it up!”

“It’s still cute,” Daisy says, unashamed. Jemma huffs, crossing her arms.

“Babe, you thought the whole costume idea was a fascinating political statement about supernatural interspecies blood feuds until I told you the whole thing was made up,” Bobbi says. Jemma goes beet red, and Daisy and Elena exchange amused glances.

“You said you weren’t going to _tell anybody that_ ,” Jemma says, the words hissing through her clenched teeth.

“No, I said I wouldn’t tell _people_ that,” Bobbi says. “And by _people_ , I meant 100%, totally non-supernatural humans. Which doesn’t apply to these two. Or anyone else here.” Daisy snorts.

“This is why I told you not to date a fairy,” she says to Jemma. “They get really damn good with the no lying thing.”

“I didn’t _technically_ do anything I said I wouldn’t do,” Bobbi says.

“God, you—“ Jemma shakes her head. “Daisy, Elena, your costumes are horrendously historically inaccurate. Bobbi— _come with me_.” She stalks off into the crowd. Bobbi flashes Daisy and Elena a grin before following.

“I don’t believe it,” Daisy says, turning to Elena. “She actually thought that was an insult.” Elena smiles. She leans in and kisses Daisy in answer. Daisy hums happily as she pulls away. “We didn’t wear these for the _historical accuracy_ ,” she says. “Or the _political statement_. It’s a couples’ costume, not the Globe Theatre. We—”

“Daisy,” Elena interrupts. “Come dance with me.”

“Okay,” Daisy agrees instantly. Then the part of her brain that _isn’t_ completely and utterly consumed by Elena (and how unnecessarily attractive she is in the _historically inaccurate_ Romeo costume they cobbled together from thrift stores) catches up to the song that just came on, and she groans. “I’ve been a werewolf for _six_ _years_ ,” she says as Elena grabs her hand and tugs her into the middle of the crowded room, where people are shouting in delight and beginning to dance to the new music. “And I still don’t understand supernaturals and their obsession with the _Monster Mash_. It’s not even _good_.”

“Don’t bash the _Mash_ , Daisy,” Elena says, pulling them to a stop and beginning to move to the beat. “I might have to start a real blood feud.” Daisy rolls her eyes, but begins to dance as well, stepping into Elena’s space.

“You gonna bite me?” she asks, her voice low. Elena smiles, the dim light in the room catching the points of the fangs behind her lips.

“That depends,” she says. “Are you going to ask me nicely?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! halloween prompts are welcome this month for whatever ships you want that i like. i also just finished legends of tomorrow so any prompts for avalance or zari/amaya or whatever else you like are welcome. i'm on tumblr @daisys-quake and on twitter @thoughtsintoink. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
